The Lily
by xXtsukiko-hime.chanXx
Summary: The studioius Sayori Wakaba meets the playboy Hanabusa Aidou. Will sparks appear or will it bring trouble? What lessons in love and life will these two learn? Or will they give up before the lesson even start? AidouxYori. Chapter 2.
1. Yori's cluelessness

**A/N:** Hello! Hello! Waah... this idea keeps popping in my head so I guess I'll just write it! Yey! Heheh, anyway... ahem. It's my first Aidori! Yey! Hehe... anyway, without further ado... :3 Enjoy the story minna!~

~tsuki-chan. 3

**DISCLAIMER 1:** I don't own and I don't think I will ever do. I'll keep writing though! :3

* * *

x----------------------------------------------------------------x

_Hanabusa Aidou x Sayori Wakaba  
Fan Fiction_**  
"The Lily"**

x----------------------------------------------------------------x

**Chapter 1**

_What is love?_

_Love is a four letter word that could mean a lot of things._

_It is a strong liking for someone. It's a strong passionate affection for another person. Love is something you give without asking for anything in return. It is __deep, __ineffable__ feeling of tenderly caring for another person. __It is an__ interpersonal love, an experience felt by a person for another person. Love makes you smile despite the bad things that happened to you._

_You could go on forever just to explain what love is. But then you could only understand what love truly means when you, yourself experience it._

Yori looked at the essay she was writing. She tried to think of a few more words to add to the paragraph and yet she could find the right word. She looked at the essay once again before sighing.

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and their teacher in English told them to write a short essay about it. Her classmates were so enthusiastic and eager in writing the essay but not her. She was bored of the topic. She was bored because she never understood the real meaning of love.

She put a hand on her desk and put her chin on her palm. She tapped her pen to the piece of paper and thought.

'What does love really means?' She thought about the topic again.

But before she could add more sentences on her essay, the bell rang. Her classmates one by one passed their papers to their teachers. Even her best friend and seat mate Yuuki Cross had finished writing hers. She looked at Yori with a wondering gaze.

Yuuki was surprised that Yori was thinking deeply about the easy essay. Yori had always finished first before her but now, it seemed as her best friend had trouble doing this one.

"Yori-chan, are you finished?" Yuuki asked her.

Yori looked the chocolate haired girl with a petite figure. Her short hair was touching her shoulders. There was cheerfulness in her tone and her smile reached her eyes. Her innocent brown eyes showed so much happiness and contentment.

Yori smiled at her best friend and nodded. 'Oh well...' She stood up and passed her paper with Yuuki. After that she fixed her things while Yuuki looked at her book. She was going to say something when she heard her classmate's joyful voice.

"So to whom are you going to give your chocolates for tomorrow?" One girl shrieked in delight.

"Well, I was thinking of Idol-sempai but I gave him one last year. I think I'll just give Kain-sempai tomorrow." The other girl replied with a huge grin. Yori figured out she was super excited since she was twisting in her seat.

"Eeh? I'll give Ichijou-sempai mine!" The other girl answered as well. She was also ecstatic like her two friends.

Yori stopped listening to their conversation and placed her notebooks on her desk.

"So Yori-chan, are you going to give chocolates to someone tomorrow?" Yuuki asked. Yori tilted her head to her best friend.

"No. I think giving chocolates to others is a waste of time." She answered bluntly. Then she asked her the same question, "How about you? Are you going to give chocolates to someone tomorrow?"

Yuuki agitated at the question and shook her head. "No, I don't think I'll give chocolates to anyone." She placed her hands in front and moved them in disagreement.

Yori's eyes slowly peered as she looked at her best friend in disbelief. "Eeh..." Then she saw a flyer under Yuuki's book. It was all about chocolates. "Then what is that?" She asked Yuuki and pointed at the leaflet.

Yuuki flustered as she saw the leaflet and slid it on her book. "W-well, this is... uh... this is a thank you gift!" She mumbled and laughed dryly.

Then before Yori could even comment on what Yuuki said. She felt a menacing aura behind her. "I feel like there's a person staring at us." She blankly uttered to Yuuki.

"Yeah, the feeling is mutual." Yuuki replied as she felt the same thing. She looked around and saw Zero glaring down on to them like a hawk. She was taken back and shouted, "Zero!"

Zero stopped glaring at the two but his eyes never left them. He slowly relaxed and uttered, "You're planning to give your hero a gift?"

"Shut up!" Yuuki said and put her tongue out. "It's none of your business."

The two stared at one another for a while until someone interrupted them and called Zero. Zero glared at their other classmates. Then he looked back at Yuuki with a strange look Yori couldn't figure out. Yuuki on the other hand clenched her hands into a fist as she looked down, thinking.

At that moment, Yori stood up and uttered, "Yuuki. I'm going to the library first. Good luck on your prefect duties." She smiled at her and got her books.

Yuuki beamed back and replied, "Okay, see you later."

Yori walked towards the exit and met Zero's gaze. She slightly smiled at him and he only stared her. Then she went out and walked towards the library. As she walked through the corridors, she heard a few girls giggling and passed by her. They were jogging towards the corridor while saying people's names.

Yori looked at them and figured out why they were so eager. It was almost time for exchanging classes. They were obviously excited to meet the Night Class students.

'The Night Class.' Yori thought and wondered about them. She stopped at the door going to the library. She opened it and went inside. The smell of books and papers filled her nose. She happily entered the room. There were only few people inside. She walked to her favourite shelf and looked at the names of the books.

As she took a book out of the shelf, she thought of the Night Class. At first she was intrigued why there were two classes. But soon she figured out why there was such classes, they were not humane. She figured that out since their skin was paler than normal humans. They were awake in the night when people should be sleeping. Plus, she sensed a different aura from them. Although she never bothered to tell anyone what she noticed. She would only be laughed at by her classmates anyway. They were avid fans of the group so they were narrow-minded on the possibilities of her theory. Plus, she didn't care about those Night Class students anyway.

She was practically concentrated to her studies and had no time to waste on them. She was a scholar in Cross Academy since her parents could never afford to go to such prestigious school. But since she wanted to go to where Yuuki was, she took the entrance exam and aced it. The chairman, Yuuki's father was surprised that she aced it. She was told that only the Night Class students could reach such a high score and thus he wished to make her a scholar because of that achievement.

She too much engrossed thinking and reading a book so she lost track of time. She was only reminded of the time when she heard the librarian's voice. "Miss, it's curfew for the Day Class already." She uttered to Yori with a calm and gentle voice.

Yori cocked her head to the librarian and replied, "Yes, ma'am." She stood up from her seat and remembered to get a certain book from the fiction section. "Could I borrow a book before I leave?" She asked.

The librarian nodded and smiled at her. She walked towards the fictional section and looked for the book she was looking for. She saw it and tried to reach it on the 2nd to the highest shelf. She tip toed and extended her hand. Unfortunately, she was still too short. She softly sighed and was about to get a ladder when she saw a man in white uniform in front of her.

He extended his hand and reached the book easily. He took it from the second highest shelf and gave it to her. He wasn't smiling as he shoved to her the book.

She looked at the man in front of her and examined his face.

Yori looked at the man with blonde hair. It was tossed and looked kind of messy. It appeared like he just got out of bed. He was a pretty face with blue cerulean eyes. Yori thought that she would drown in those eyes if she stared at them for too long. Then she looked at his thin but lean body. She averted her eyes back at him and took the book he pushed towards her.

"Thank you." She mumbled and stared at him blankly. She saw his bewilderment expression as he looked down at her. Yori slightly tilted her head and wondered. She couldn't help but ask him, "yes?" She thought that he might want to ask her something.

"Aren't you going to scream and ask me to give you an autograph?" He asked and raised his eyebrow at her.

She couldn't understand what he meant. She slightly frowned and replied, "No. Why would I do that? Are you a celebrity or something?"

His mouth slightly dropped at her question. He was taken back for a while but then he returned back to his normal self. He looked at her and flashed a smile, "Well, I am a celebrity. I'm Hanabusa Aidou."

Yori recognized the name. "Oh, I see. So you're who they call Idol-sempai. I guess you really looked like an idol." She complimented him with a poker face.

"Yes I am." Aidou happily said and winked at her.

She ignored his charms and walked passed him, "Nice meeting you, Aidou-sempai. I'll be going first then."

Aidou was surprised at her strange reaction. But even when he called her she didn't turn around. She continued walking out of the library and thought of him.

'So he's Aidou-sempai. No wonder they're going crazy over him. But... he's too arrogant.' She thought and breathed. She blinked and walked towards the exit.

* * *

**A/N:** So there ya have it! The first ever chapter!! Hope you guys like it!! Please review minna!!~ :3 fufufu...


	2. Hanabusa's frustration

**A/N:** Waah thank you to my first ever reviewers **Tharrow and Hatsuyuki hime!** glad you liked it!! ^o^ now, this is based on Aidou's PoV. okay?!! ^o^ yey!! yoshi!!

**_~tsuki-chan. 3_**

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not lucky like Hino Matsuri who owns VK. I only own what I know I own. LOL :3

* * *

x----------------------------------------------------------------x

_Hanabusa Aidou x Sayori Wakaba  
Fan Fiction_**  
"The Lily"**

x----------------------------------------------------------------x

Chapter 2

Hanabusa frowned at his seat while he thought about the girl he met earlier. Strange, he never saw a girl that wouldn't go 'gaga' over him. It was as if she wasn't charmed by him. She didn't scream and shout his name or even called him Idol-sempai. She called him Aidou. Aidou!

It was as if she was immune to his whole being. Not that he cared if she wasn't. She was just another human who couldn't appreciate his beauty. He groaned at the thought.

His pride was destroyed and crushed. He was Hanabusa Aidou; the most popular, gorgeous and genius guy ('next to Kaname-sama') in the whole school. Who would ignore him and act like he was some pathetic human?

He grunted and thought, 'Well she did. Damn! She hurt my ego big time!' He frowned even more. He thought of her face.

She had short auburn hair that matched her brown eyes that seemed to pop out of her face. Despite her eyes being big, they were round and looked like almonds. Her eyes showed herself; her eyes stated wisdom, knowledge, straight forward, honesty, diligent and humility. He was amazed that despite how he could see through her eyes, she was also a mystery to him.

The moment she looked at him, he thought she would scream. But she didn't. She just stood there like a robot. She looked at him like he was a human boy. She didn't even feel intimidated by his charms. She stood there like she was confused why he was making moves on her. And it irritated him.

She was like a doll. She didn't emotions and yet she was living. Her petite body was fragile compared to his and yet he couldn't coerce her. How he wished he would have just gone and take the book he wanted to borrow without knowing her.

'Wait that sounded wrong. I didn't even know her name.' He thought and was taken back. But then his face returned to a frown as he remembered. 'Like I would like to know some pathetic human who just ignored me.'

While he was pondering on his own thoughts a female voice called him, "Hanabusa. Want to get revenge?" It was Ruka Souen, a light blond haired female with wine eyes.

I looked at her with a scowled face. 'Ah yes, that bastard.' He thought of the male prefect's attitude earlier. 'I somehow found a way to channel my anger and irritation to someone else.'

"Okay." He uttered and stood up. His cousin Akatsuki Kain was a few steps near them. He looked at his cousin and asked, "You coming?"

His cousin sighed and uttered blankly, "If I don't, you will still make me right?"

Ruka scowled at Kain and averted his gaze at Hanabusa, "You can do whatever you like." She walked towards the door and ignored the people who were looking at them.

"Well?" Hanabusa asked his cousin.

Kain sighed and mumbled, "I would be in greater trouble if I let him do whatever he likes." He walked towards Hanabusa and looked at Takuma Ichijou who was flustering on what to do.

"H-hey!! Ruka, Kain, Aidou, where are you going?" Ichijou asked the three as they walked towards the exit. "Kaname will get angry if you leave without permission!!" He warned them.

"Just come with us Ichijou-sempai if you like." Hanabusa uttered as he walked.

"Hey!! Wait!!" Ichijou shouted and followed the three.

Hanabusa saw Shiki and Rima standing up as well. He looked at the couple, "You two coming?"

"Yeah, better than doing nothing here." Rima replied while Shiki yawned beside her.

"Suit yourselves." He muttered under his breath and saw Rima's poker face didn't change.

Rima and Shiki followed the four students out of the room.

*……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….*

Hanabusa looked around and led the way. They walked toward the lake where he smelled Zero Kiryu's scent. He finally spotted him as they were near the lake. He frowned and squinted his eyes.

'That bastard who don't know how to respect Kaname-sama.' Hanabusa thought and cursed him. 'I'm going to teach him a lesson, he'll never forget.'

When they were a few inches away from him, he spoke up. "That was pretty arrogant of you to say something like that to Kaname-sama!"

Zero looked at Hanabusa with a blank expression. "He was the one who started it."

Hanabusa clenched his teeth and said in anger. "Disrespectful, I'll show you how—" he didn't continue and used his powers. He made an icicle on the ground. Then the icicle ran towards Zero's direction.

Unfortunately Zero evaded it and pulled his gun towards Hanabusa. Hanabusa ignored his gun and used his powers. Zero's eyes narrowed and avoided his attack. He was about to pull the trigger when he saw flames forming around him.

He clenched his teeth secretly and glared at the vampires. "Five against one. Tch. Fine, I could use some entertainment." He said to himself and looked at the group.

He decided to use his gun when Hanabusa felt another presence close. He looked around and said, "There's someone coming."

Before he could distinguish who it was, Yuuki's voice echoed towards them. "Please stop this! Fighting is not allowed here." She yelled at the group and placed her staff in front of her chest. "Aidou-sempai, Kain-sempai and the others, please return to your class."

Hanabusa snarled and Ruka scowled. He sighed with frustration and said, "Remember this Kiryu, know your place." He warned and glared at him.

Zero frowned and said, "Only if you vampires do." He told them.

Hanabusa ignored him and turned around. "Let's go." He walked towards the Main building and glanced at the two prefects. 'Almost close, if it wasn't for Cross, I could have beaten that bastard.' He thought with annoyance.

The others followed Hanabusa and walked towards the building.

"What a waste of time." Ruka mumbled with fury and frowned.

"Dorm head Kuran will scold us for this." Kain uttered to the group.

"Shut up!" Hanabusa said in a pissed off voice.

'First was Kiryu who disrespect Kaname-sama. Second, the female Day Class student who completely ignored me and my charms; and lastly I'm going to be punished by Kaname-sama because of this. This is the worst day of my life.' Hanabusa thought as he walked through the corridor.

He awaited his punishment and thought Kaname was there but luckily he wasn't. Hanabusa somehow sighed with relief at the thought of the pureblood's absence. Maybe he was still lucky and Kaname wouldn't punish him.

*……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….*

"I can't believe you five would do something like that." Kaname lectured the five students in his office. He eyed on the five and they looked guilty at what they did.

Kaname averted his gaze at Ichijou, "Why didn't you stop them Ichijou?" He asked.

"Well, Kaname, they wouldn't listen to me so I tried to look for you." Ichijou replied.

Kaname sighed and put a hand on his head. It was like he had a headache because of his friends. He sighed once more before dismissing them. "I will think of your punishments so reflect upon your actions first." He said calmly but firmly to the law breakers. He looked at Hanabusa and stared at him. "Especially you, Aidou."

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Hanabusa said in defeat and guilt.

"Return to your rooms and I'll discuss this matter tomorrow. You may leave." Kaname ordered the five including Ichijou.

When Ichijou was about to leave he uttered, "Good night Kaname." Then he closed the door. He followed the five students and smiled, "We are lucky Kaname didn't get too angry." He told them.

"Yeah but he is still going to punish us." Hanabusa uttered and pouted. "Damn that Kiryu."

"This is your entire fault Hanabusa." Ruka blamed him. Hanabusa was about to snapped back at her but he stopped.

He had already too many problems to deal with today; Ruka was not going to add another one. He sneered at her and ignored her comment. Ruka cocked her head away from him and glowered. She was not pleased on how he disregarded her.

'Now you know how I feel because of her.' He thought of the brown haired girl and hoped to see her again. 'The second time we meet, I'm sure you'll fall head over heels with me.' He told himself as he entered his quarters with his cousin. 'Just you wait.' He promised himself and laid his body on his bed.

Tomorrow he was going to the library once again in hope of seeing the chestnut haired girl in the library. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Soon sleep tucked him to bed.

* * *

A/N: So there ya have it! Hope you guys like it!! Please review minna!!~ :3 fufufu...

**_~tsuki-chan. :3_**


End file.
